


Anya Skywalker's Story

by LunaShakespeare19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anisoka, Established Anakin Skywalker/Ashoka Tano, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Jedi Can Form Attachments (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker Friendship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaShakespeare19/pseuds/LunaShakespeare19
Summary: As the war rages on, Anya Skywalker fights alongside her Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and her parents. Years before the war started the Jedi council changed the rule on attachments for reasons still unknown. Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano raised their daughter to believe in the Jedi and hope she will one day be the peacekeeper she was meant to be. As her connection to the Force grows stronger, Anya learns the truth about the war and who she can truly trust in these difficult times.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone, I hope you're looking after yourselves. So the war will be the same I guess just everyone is older and there are additional characters. I decided to include Cal Kestis from Fallen Order here because I didn't want to create another character and I think Anya will need a friend in this, plus who doesn't love Cameron Monaghan? I've had this idea for a while and I've finally got to writing it down, I hope you like it.

This story begins on the planet Mandalore. Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with his padawan, Anya Skywalker were requested by the Duchess’s government to provide extra security for an important meeting that would have both Republican and Separatist representatives. It was hoped that meeting on neutral ground would provide a peaceful environment for peace talks, this was at least what the Duchess hoped for. They were not far from the planet when Anya received a call from her parents, who remained on Coruscant.  
“You excited to see Satine?” her mother asked.  
“Yes, I actually think that’s the only thing I’m looking forward to,” she confessed. “There will be droids there and it feels strange to know I won’t be able to use my lightsabre on them.”  
“I know it seems frustrating, trust me the thought of you being in the same room as Separatist scum does not sit well with me,” the hologram of her father turned to her mother. “I still think we should request to join them, four Jedi are better than two.”  
“She’s with Obi-Wan, she’s fine. We can’t always be there no matter how much we want to be,” Ashoka argued but she still shared his concern.  
“You’re comfortable with our daughter being surrounded by the enemy?”  
“Guys, I’m right here, that’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried about being bored to death with politics and watching Obi-Wan make eyes at the Duchess.”  
“I thought you liked politics, you’re always happy to stay with Padme.”  
“Aunt Padme is different, as much as I love Satine, her pacifism stance is just…” Anya paused trying to look for the right word. As the war continued, the Jedi were forced to give up their role as peacekeepers and bear arms as solider. Her parents always told her that their hope was she would one day be the peacekeeper she was meant to be. For now though, she would be a soldier. As much as she admired the Duchess and everything she was trying to achieve, she just couldn’t see the appeal. “It just doesn’t seem like it would help anyone, they’re not part of the war but the people are still suffering.”  
“I know how you feel little one, but while you’re there you need to respect her views and just help Obi-Wan keep order if anything goes on,” Anakin explained. He too shared his daughter’s views, one of the many things they had in common, sometimes you had to take a stand to make things right. Before Anya could respond, Obi- Wan’s voice came in over her com.  
“Anya, say goodbye to your parents and come to the bridge, we’ll be arriving soon.”  
“Yes, Master,” she replied before turning it off and facing her parent’s holograms. “I guess I’ll talk to you later.”  
“I know it’s hard Sweetie, but this meeting brings us one step closer to peace and one step closer to the day where we can all be together again,” Ashoka assured her. “We’ll talk when we can, we love you.”  
“I love you too” and their holograms disappeared. Anya couldn’t help the dull ache that came over her when her parent’s images disappeared. There were times where they would be together for days on end, whether it be missions or just quiet breaks in between fighting, but at the back of her mind, she would always be waiting for the call that would take them away from each other. As her mother said; one day they would be together again without fear of being called away. Right now, she had work to do. She made her way to the bridge and took the seat next to Obi-Wan who sensed his padawan’s unease.  
“Is Anakin worried about you?”  
“When isn’t he?”  
“Does he doubt my training?” Obi-Wan teased. When he was told that Anya would be his padawan, he was terrified, Anakin and Ashoka on their own was bad enough, but having to deal with a combination of them just seemed to be too much to handle. Besides, he had barely survived Anakin’s training.  
“Of course not, he just doesn’t trust the Separatists who will be there.”  
“If they know what’s good for them, they’ll behave and so will we.”  
They landed a few moments later and were greeted by the Duchess and her personal guard. While Obi-Wan remained stoic and professional, Anya went to hug the Duchess. Anya had known Satine her whole life, she had even been a witness at her parent’s wedding. Their political views may have differed, but she loved her and would do what she had to keep her safe for the next two days.  
“You look more like your mother every time I see you.”  
“And she has her father’s recklessness,” Obi-Wan spoke.  
“You know, you trained us both, perhaps it’s your teaching methods that bring it out,” Anya suggested, enjoying the look on her Master’s face.  
“Don’t blame me for that.”  
“I do love it when you two visit, brings a smile to my face.”  
“Unfortunately, this is not a social call as you know, Duchess.” Obi-Wan pointed out.  
“I know, just make sure you don’t go in their lightsabres blazing.”  
“As long as the Separatists behave, so will we,” Anya assured the Duchess, smiling at her master.  
The three of them, followed by Satine’s personal guards, made their way inside, while they walked, Satine told them who would be in attendance, some of the names on the Republic’s side were familiar but the Separatists were unknown to Anya. The only one she really knew was Count Doko and he knew better than to show his face here, if he did Obi-Wan would not have been able to keep his promise, and neither would she. Their job for the next two days was simply keeping an eye out for anything strange, with so many important representatives all in one place, there was a chance someone from either side could try something.  
The representatives were to meet that evening and have dinner in the hopes it would ease their nerves. While Satine went about preparing, Anya and Obi-Wan did recognizance around the hall where the representatives would be dining. It was traditional Mandalorian architecture with stained glass windows of the Duchess’s image. Everything was so well designed and orderly, you would never think the planet had such a bloody and violent past.  
“Entrances and exits will be well guarded,” Obi-Wan observed, “The Separatist representatives will probably have their own security, they’ll be probably we weary of us so we’ll need to  
“As happy as I am to help Satine, why are we here? There’s plenty of security.”  
“Satine asked us to come.”  
“Technically her ministers called us, but I see your point.”  
“So long as everyone behaves this should go off without a hitch,” Obi-Wan said, ignoring his padawan’s comment.  
“Patient and boring,” she mumbled. “No wonder they called you.”  
“Well, she would hardly request your father.”  
“Hey, Mom balances him out,” she argued.  
“On the contrary, I think your mother just encourages him.”  
When the ban on attachments was lifted, Obi-Wan wasn’t at all surprised to hear that later that same day Anakin asked Ashoka to dinner. Even after her training was completed, the two never lost their connection and as time went on it only became stronger. Looking back, Obi-Wan was actually surprised nothing happened while the rules were in place. He actually thought Anakin had feelings for Senator Amadalia, but it seemed he was wrong.  
“Make sure you dress appropriately for tonight, we want to blend in,” Obi-Wan reminded her. “There will also be important people from the Republic here, so you’ll want to make a good impression.”  
“Yes Master, and you’ll want to look good for the Duchess, won’t you?” She ignored the glare her master was sending her. It was then that Anya noticed Satine approach them. She said something about looking around the back, leaving the two alone.  
“I assume everything is secure,” Satine said in way of greeting.  
“Yes, but I’m sure you already knew that. Anya is just double-checking.”  
“She’s grown since I last saw her, she seems to be thriving under your teaching, just as her father did,” Satine complimented.  
“She’s strong with the force,” Obi-Wan said. “The first force-sensitive on record to be born to another Jedi, let alone two.” Many Jedi were reluctant to let the old ways go and remained unattached. There were other Jedi who had children of course but Anya was the only one so far with two Jedi parents, she was also the first to be born of this new generation. Her father believed it was a sign she was destined for something great, that the Force had great things in store for her. There were some who believed her strong force heritage would make her more susceptible to the dark side but Obi-Wan believed it only made her a greater force for the light.  
“They must be proud of her.”  
“They are; protective but proud. They know she can handle anything the galaxy throws at her, but at the same time, they want to protect her from it all. I’m surprised they let her fight in the war as she does,” he confessed.  
“They’re no different from any other parents in that regard, as much as I hate what the order has turned you all into, she has potential,” Satine turned and headed back to the palace. “Try to enjoy tonight, you’re getting wrinkles.”  
“You try training two Skywalkers, they’re a trying bunch,” Obi-wan called after her. 

Later that evening, Anya was getting ready in her room. She’d made sure to pack a nice dress when she and Obi-Wan were given this assignment. As most of her assignments involved being on the battlefield, she didn’t have much in the way of party clothes, so she made sure to pack her nicest dress. The dress was burgundy and blended well with the skin tone that she inherited from her mother, along with her markings. She had her father’s hair which she could never get to do what she wanted. Most days she would tie it up in a ponytail, but she wanted to try something else for this evening. By her third attempt, she had it in an elegant bun that Padme taught her to do. She was about to leave and make her way to Satine’s room to escort her when she came in. She was dressed beautifully in her signature colors and holding a small box.  
“You look lovely my dear,” she complimented. “I have something for you.”  
“What is it?” Anya asked excitedly. Satine stood behind her and took a decorative comb out of the box. It was golden and shaped like a butterfly whose wings were covered in small jewels. “Satine, it’s beautiful, thank you but don’t you think it’s a little much when I’m just acting as a guard.”  
“Well Obi-Wan said you should blend in and there is nothing wrong with a little sparkle,” she argued taking a seat on the bed. “I appreciate you doing this my dear.”  
“It is our duty as Jedi, besides the sooner the war ends the better.”  
“It’s good that you see it that way, I know you don’t agree with my views, but I appreciate you being here. I’ve also missed your company.” Satine gently tucked a lock of hair that had already escaped her bun. It was moments like this that made Anya wish their views were not as different. There had been times when they would butt heads and Anya would be able to feel Satine’s frustration and disappointment, which would always sting.  
“I’ve missed you too, I have to admit this is a nice change. I can’t promise I won’t be itching to slash some droids though,” she confessed.  
“I understand, but you won’t have to do that tonight,” Satine assured her. Anya could feel that she really believed that. Satine was one of those people who tried to see the good in everyone and who truly believed the war and bloodshed would end with calm conversations. She could see why she and Obi-Wan butted heads. Whenever the two were together, Anya could always feel the frustration and affection they had for each other. Most of the time she found it to be entertaining, but there were times when their emotions were so strong it gave her a headache.  
“We had better get going, can’t keep them waiting for their host, can we?” Satine smiled and the two made their way to banquet arm in arm. Once they reached the banquet hall, Anya respectively bowed to Satine and went to join Obi-Wan where he stood, observing the guests.  
At the start of the evening, many of the guests felt tense surrounded by the enemy but as the wine began to flow things to feel more relaxed. Some of the delegates began to voice some of their opinions of the war, most of them agreed with Satine that the war had gone on for too long. If Anya was honest with herself, she wasn’t entirely sure what this war was about. No matter how much Padme had tried to explain it to her, she just couldn’t understand it. Perhaps that was just the nature of war, that it just couldn’t be understood. Padme had actually been invited to attend but she had too many duties to perform at the senate and had to decline the invitation. Through the Force, she could sense the usual emotions; old friends happy to catch up, some were anxious being around the enemy while others were getting a little tipsy from the wine. She didn’t have to see her master to know his eyes would be on the Duchess, he could say it was because he was simply doing his job, but she knew better, you could cut the tension between them with a lightsabre. Amongst the typical emotions, there was something else; something strong but smothering like thick smoke filling the room. She looked towards Obi-Wan to see if he could feel the same and it seemed he did.  
The window was smashed a second later. Shards of glass flying everywhere as the guests shielded themselves. Obi-Wan ran to Satine’s side while Anya ignited her duel lightsabres. They came in through the smoke, like ghosts, Anya recognized the armor; Death Watch. They started shooting and Anya deflected the shoots as the guests ran to the exits. She dodged their shots and jumped onto the table, using the force and some of the plates to knock out some of them.  
“Satine, you have to go,” Anya yelled over the commotion.  
“I won’t leave you,”  
“You’re no use here,” Obi-Wan argued. “Best leave this to the professionals.”  
“At what? Unnecessary violence?” Satine challenged right before a shot barely missed her face, hitting the tapestry next to her.  
“I’m sorry, unnecessary?”  
“Will you two stop it?” Anya yelled, already growing tired of their behavior. She jumped in front of one of the guards giving them cover to take Satine away to safety. Once she had, rather reluctantly, been taken out. Obi-Wan and Anya stood back to back.  
“Now is not the time for a lover’s tiff.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You’re like children trying to cover up you like each other, which you’re very bad at by the way.”  
“Now is not the time, Anya,” Obi-Wan raised his hand and sent two attackers flying into the wall. Anya then used the Force to twist the drapes around one of the attackers. She turned back when she heard Obi-Wan cry out in pain. His lightsabre was on the ground and he was clutching his shoulder. She raced to his side and protected him against the shooters. She couldn’t think of her next move, there were too many of them and with Obi-Wan down she was on her own.  
“Looks like you’re out of ideas youngling,” one of them taunted.  
‘Think, Think, Anya, what would Mom and Dad do?’ ran throw her mind. “They would do something unexpected, they would think outside the box… the box… Satine’s gift.’  
“Not yet I’m not.”  
Anya deactivated one of her lightsabres and removed her comb. She deflected the shot and it hit one of the chandeliers, sending it crashing to the ground, crushing two of them. While they were distracted, she sent the fallen shards in the direction of the other attackers, piercing their armor. They fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Some of the guards rush over and handcuffed them, while Anya checked on Obi-Wan.  
“What was that about things going off without a hitch?”  
“Well it wasn’t the Separatists,” he reasoned before winching in pain. “We may need some help now.”  
“I know who we call,” she smiled. “But we need to fix you up first.”  
“And you,” he gently pushed back a piece of her hair that felt sticky. She touched her forehead and saw she was bleeding. “Must have been the shards flying around and the adrenaline.”  
“I’ll live, but let’s get you fixed up first.” 

Meanwhile back on Coruscant, Anakin and Ashoka were training at the temple. After all these years of training and fighting together, their moves were so fluid and graceful, like watching a well-rehearsed dance. The younglings would love to sit and watch them, dreaming of the day when they too would be able to fight like that. The bond between Anakin and Ashoka was famous amongst the Jedi, and it worried some of the masters that they may break the code, but that was all in the past now. With their marriage and parenthood, their bond only seemed to go stronger.  
“Have I told you how gorgeous you are when you’re close to beating me?” Anakin smiled when they stopped to take a break, not even breaking a sweat.  
“Have I told you how big your head is?” Ashoka glared at her husband.  
“It’s one of the things you love about me, Snips.” He came up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He never grew tired of looking into her eyes, eyes that held so much mischief and love. He was about to lean in for a kiss when his com went off, cursing under his breath he answered and a holographic image of Obi-Wan appeared with his arm in a sling.  
“Ashoka, Anakin, hope I’m not interrupting anything.”  
“Is everything okay? What happened to your arm?”  
“Seems Death Watch had resurfaced, the Duchess had requested you two to join us.”  
“Death Watch? Is Anya okay?”  
“Oh she’s fine, they’re the ones who you should be worried about, she’s quite resourceful. I’m sure she’s excited to tell you all about it,” Obi-Wan assured them, thinking back to the chandelier stunt, he was actually quite impressed with his padawan.  
“We’ll leave now, see you soon.” Anakin ended the call and the two went to find R2, before heading to the ship.  
“Don’t say it,” Ashoka said, taking her seat as Anakin powered up the ship. Since they got the call to join them on Mandalore, he had this look on his face that was an unlikely combination of annoyance and satisfaction.  
“I said from the start we should have been there, but did they listen to me? No of course they didn’t,” he grumbled. “You know, people talk about maternal instincts, but no one seems to take into account father’s instincts, well mine told me something like this would happen.”  
“You didn’t like the idea of Separatists, but this is Death Watch.” Ashoka pointed out, while R2 beeped in agreement.  
“You’re right, so now our daughter is surrounded by terrorists and Separatists, thank you, Snips I feel so much better,” she didn’t have to see his face to see how frustrated he was, it was coming off him in waves. Even before they became a couple, they were always able to sense how the other felt through the force. As their bond shifted from friends to lovers, it grew to the point where they could tell how the other felt even if they were in different rooms.  
“Anakin.” When he didn’t turn to face her, keeping his eyes on the empty space before them, she rose from her seat and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his head. She sent him comfort through their bond, letting her love flow into him. At first, she could feel him trying to resist, but he soon allowed the warmth of her love to surround him and he took one of her hands in his to kiss it. Those beautiful, strong hands that were calloused from training and battles, but were still so soft. Hands that brought an end to countless enemies one moment and would be stroking their daughter’s hair while she slept the next. The only hands that he trusted to hold his heart close and never break.  
“Anakin, she’s on the battlefield surrounded by the enemy almost every day, we can’t always be there,”  
“We would if the council would permit us to be, but they have the whole ‘you’ll be distracted’ thing going on, give me a break.”  
“I don’t like being separated either you know,” she whispered into his hair. “They can’t see how much stronger we are when we fight together, how strong we are with the force.”  
“They’re scared of her.”  
“Well, what did they expect when they changed the rules? Sooner or later two Jedi would have a child together, there was always a chance someone as strong as her would come around, that’s what happened with you, oh mighty chosen one.”  
“What can I say? Full of surprises,” he smiled, thinking about how quickly he asked her to dinner that first day. The announcement had just come out of nowhere, many of them just couldn’t wrap their heads around it, one moment attachments were forbidden and the next they weren’t. Anakin did think maybe he should leave asking her out a day or two while the news set in, but he didn’t want to lose his nerve. Thankfully, he had nothing to worry about as Ashoka had felt the same way and soon dinner led to marriage which led to a daughter. It seemed like their happiness had no end until the war broke out.  
“Well they should know better than to expect anything less from you, my love,” she kissed his cheek and returned to her seat. “We’ll get there, stop Death Watch, protect the representatives and spend as much time as possible together, okay?”  
“Fine,” he smiled. “But I’m still right.” R2 beeped a response and Anakin glared at the little droid. “No one asked you.”  
When they finally arrived, Satine welcomed them and they bowed respectably to her, greeting Obi-Wan and Anya in such a way you wouldn’t think they were parents who had been reunited with their child. Anya kept her composure and greeted the two as she would any other Jedi masters. Despite the fact they were a family, they were advised to maintain a professional decorum when they were performing their duties, especially since many civilizations were relying on their protection. Satine then dismissed her guards, assuring them she was safe with four Jedi. Once they were alone, Satine smiled at her old friends.  
“You don’t have to be so formal now,” she told them. Anya then leaped into her parent’s waiting arms and hugged them tightly. Ashoka kissed her forehead and then noticed the cut by her hairline asking if she was okay.  
“You should see the other guy,” she assured them, blowing off their concern.  
“Yes, very brave but reckless, wonder where she gets that from.”  
“I saved your life,” Anya reminded him.  
“Jedi are meant to be humble,”  
“And honest,” she pointed out, “Which is just what I was being.”  
“Come, I’ll show you to your rooms and then we’ll begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone, hopefully, this year will be a little easier on us all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mandalore was a beautiful place. On the outside, it seemed like the war had not touched them, but on the inside, it was a different matter. Corruption, trade issues that left the people starving, the list went on. As they had opted to stay out of the ear and stay neutral there was very little the Republic could do and with the Jedi spread too thin, there was little they could do for them. Ashoka and Anakin had fond memories of the planet during the years before the war. They spent a few days on the planet after their wedding, enjoying the peace and beauty. Now as the war went on, devastating the galaxy, it was still beautiful despite struggling.  
“Satine has arranged for her ministers to meet with us soon so we can discuss our next move.”  
“Simple, they want us to find and stop the terrorist, but in a non-violent way of course,” Anakin said with his back to Ashoka, admiring the few. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against his back.  
“This is their planet,” she reminded him. “We can’t be disrespectful, and we need to cooperate.”  
“Oh you know me Snips, love working with other people,” he turned around to face her, pulling her close. “Especially cute little Togrutas.” He was about to lean in for a kiss when he felt a familiar presence and pulled back.  
“Ewww, you two are so gross,” Anya leaned against the door frame, mock gagging at their affection. “Obi-Wan says they’re ready for us.”  
“Can’t keep them waiting, can we?” The three of them made their way towards the throne room where Satine and her ministers were waiting.  
Satine sat elegantly on her throne, like a beautiful painting, with her ministers standing around her looking concerned. It was never a particularly good thing when a Jedi was on Mandalore, let alone four. Usually, with the exception of last night had it gone to plan, it meant there was trouble. The relationship between Mandalore and the Jedi was a complicated one. Their history was one that was filled with bloodshed, blood that Satine tried so hard to wipe clean, leading Mandalore into a peaceful future. In the past the Jedi were seen as a blessing, a symbol of peace, they had been welcomed with open arms. Now they were seen as nothing but soldiers.  
“Death Watch are terrorists, but they are organized, my guess is that someone must have tipped them off,” Anya spoke confidently, or at least she tried to.  
“And do you have any suggestions?” a greying minister asked in a patronizing tone.  
“Well, the public knew the representatives were coming but they won’t have known when and where they were meeting so it would have to be…” Anya trailed off trying to find the right way to finish her sentence. “Someone… on the inside.”  
“Are you accusing one of us?” the minister snapped. Anya tried not to flinch at his words, after all, she had been on the battlefield and faced the enemy, she could handle an angry politician.  
“No, but someone had to be working against you, maybe a guard or even someone in the kitchen,” she argued.  
“Duchess,” another minister said, a woman this time, “Is it really appropriate for a youngling to be involved?”  
“Master Kenobi’s padawan may be young but don’t underestimate her. Need I remind you she fought against the terrorists alongside her Master protecting me? She’s young but she’s still capable,” Satine defended. She smiled at Anya who was pleased to hear she had such confidence in her.  
“Duchess, Ashoka, and I can speak to the staff who were on duty last night while Anya and Anakin go into the city and see if they can find out anything,” Obi-Wan suggested.  
“There’s always some seedy back ally or some bar where someone knows something,” Anakin explained.  
“We don’t have such places,” a minister argued, turning up their nose at the very idea.  
“With all due respect; everywhere does,” Anakin pointed out.  
“Very well,” Satine spoke before any of the ministers could voice an opinion. “Will you be needing an escort, or can you find these ‘seedy’ places on your own?”  
“We’ll find them,” Anya assured them before bowing respectively.  
“Be careful,” Ashoka told them.  
“Aren’t we always?” Anakin said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Do you really want an answer to that?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“We’ll be fine,” Anya assured them, before making their way out of the throne room.  
A few hours later, Anakin was starting to think Mandalore really didn’t have any seedy places like he thought. One of the bonuses of being a Jedi meant, most of the time, people were happy to talk to you and tell you what they knew. As the first line of inquiry had proven to be fruitless, they decided to head to the park where the marketplace was set up. Many of the citizens they had spoken to were happy to help but couldn’t give them much information, most were actually surprised there were still members of Death Watch around. This was certainly going to be harder than he thought.  
“Can you believe this?” Anya asked, coming to sit by him on a bench. “There are honestly no bad places here, no scary bars, nothing. It’s both impressive and unbelievable.” She took a bite of the pretzel she bought so the vendor would talk to her. “Want some?” He broke off a piece and chewed it while he thought about their next move.  
“Hope your Mom is having an easier time.”  
“I just hope she doesn’t have to deal with the goo-goo eyes,” she said with her mouth full  
“He still doing that?” Anakin groaned.  
“It’s gross you know? Watching them make goo-goo eyes at each other,” Anya said in between bites of her snack.  
“Tell me about it, remember I had to watch them during my own padawan years and that was before the rule change.” He had multiple memories from his own padawan years where Obi-Wan and the Duchess would pretend there was nothing between them. He used to play a game in his head where he would keep a tally of their interactions; how many times one stared while the other wasn’t looking, how many times one found an excuse to touch the other, the list went on. Seemed somethings never changed.  
“I don’t see what his problem is, you know I’ve had an idea.”  
“Oh no.”  
“No, no listen;” she finished her snack and dusted the crumbs off before she continued. “Okay, they get together and have a kid. There’s a fifty-fifty chance they’ll be force sensitive so when they’re old enough to start their training, I’ll be a knight and can take them on as my padawan. Think about how cool that would be.”  
“That would be very cool,” he admitted. The thought of a Kenobi having to listen to a Skywalker, he could already see him and Obi-Wan watching from the side-lines; the latter freaking out while the former enjoyed the whole thing.  
“Right? Besides everyone knows Skywalkers and Kenobis make the best teams.”  
“It sounds like Obi-Wan’s hair will turn greyer than it already is.”  
“Well who else will he trust to train his kid?” she asked.  
“I could do it, I trained your Mom,”  
“You’ll be too old by then.” Before Anakin could respond, they heard screams.  
They got to their feet and ran in the direction of the scream. They dogged the citizens running towards them, desperate to get away from whatever was happening. They heard blasters and more screams as they reached the center of the park where most of the market stalls were. There were two of them, and it seemed their only goal was to cause a little chaos, they shot at people and trashed the stalls. Anakin whistled to get their attention and as soon as they saw him, they started shooting.  
He easily blocked them, sending the blasts back at them. One of them saw it was a lost cause and tried to escape but one of the shots hit him and he fell dead. The other was a little more stubborn and they persisted with their almost pathetic attempt at fighting. While Anakin held their attention, Anya came in from behind and sent a piece of debris flying towards their head, knocking the helmet off. It was a man, just an average looking man who would fit better behind one of the market stalls rather than be a terrorist. He tried to crawl away, but Anya stood in his way.  
“Hello there,” Anya smiled sweetly. “I think you can help us.”  
“Nice work,” Anakin praised. “Now what was that about being too old?”  
The authorities escorted him back to the palace. When they returned, Ashoka and Obi-Wan told them how they had found nothing about the staff. They spoke to Satine and got permission to interrogate him, so long as they were gentle with him. Sure, Anya thought, gentle. They could manage that.  
The four of them entered the cell. The prisoner, Paco, sat on the floor with his hands in cuffs. He scowled at them and told them they would never get anything out of him. They exchanged looks and turned back to the prisoner. They closed their eyes and sunk into the Force. In unison, they told him he would tell them what they wanted to know. At first, he resisted, he even laughed at them before they pushed harder. Soon his laughter stopped, and he started thrashing about as if he could somehow shake them out of his head. It was as if the four of them were clawing away at his mind, ripping apart his brain until they found what they wanted to know.  
Anya grew frustrated, he would not be able to last long like this, not with the four of them pushing him but this was taking too long. Through the Force she shoved the three of them aside, breaking their connection. She took a step towards him and stared into his eyes while she kept pushing. His head felt like it was being pierced by a thousand needles as she pushed harder and harder. Even when he cried out in pain she didn’t stop. This man was a criminal, someone who took pleasure in other people’s pain. He was arrogant, thinking he could resist the power of a Jedi, but she was going to show him.  
“You will tell us what we want to know. NOW!” she commanded. He hit his head against the wall and started to cry like a child. Between gasps, he told them everything they wanted to know. Anya internally smiled, pleased with what she had done. When she saw how the other three were looking at her, she pushed past them out of the cell, the prisoner’s cries following her out.  
“Anya,” her mother called out. “Love, stop.”  
“I’m sorry, he wasn’t talking. I just…” she trailed off.  
“It’s okay,” Ashoka assured her. “We got what we needed, no harm done.”  
“I could have seriously hurt him, he was screaming.”  
“He’s fine, I promise. Your Dad would say not to worry about a criminal, but part of being a Jedi is compassion.”  
“And balance which clearly I don’t have,” Anya stared at the floor ashamed of herself.  
“No one your age does, I wasn’t much better and I’m sure Obi-Wan has some stories about Dad,” she kissed her forehead and pulled her close. Perhaps it was the Force flowing between them or just that she was her mother, but Anya felt calmer. Anakin and Obi-Wan joined them, while Anakin assured her it was fine, that she only did what they had to, Obi-Wan stayed quiet. Her Master’s silence was always louder than his actual words and it made her uneasy.  
“There’s a moon called Concordia that they’re using for a base, and it turns out one of the kitchen staff can be easily bought,” Anakin began. “It’s where the warriors were exiled after the civil war and became Death Watch.”  
“When do we leave?” Anya asked.  
“What makes you think you’re coming? You’re staying here,” Anakin told her.  
“No I’m not, I’m coming with you. I’m not going to stay here and wait to see if you come back,” Anya pushed. “Obi-Wan’s arm is still bad and we don’t know how many will be there, the three of us should go.”  
“Skyguy, we did want to be here to watch her back,” Ashoka reminded him. “She should come.” Anakin sighed heavily, she was right. He couldn’t pick and choose the battles Anya would take part in, in fact, he wouldn’t put it past her to follow them no matter what he said. If she wanted to fight, then he could at least fight bedside her.  
“Fine.”  
“Then let’s get going,” Anya smiled.  
After informing Satine of what they had found, Anya, Ashoka, and Anakin boarded a ship and headed to Concordia. While Satine wanted this matter to be solved she was reluctant to let her guards go with them for fear it would make her government appear aggressive and make things worse, so the family went alone. They landed and found the area to be quiet, far too quiet for their liking. They found the warehouse Poco had told them about easily and were able to entre it just as easily.  
“Do we split up?” Anya asked.  
“Absolutely not,” Ashoka answered. They walked for a little longer until suddenly they felt a presence all around them. The Jedi stood in a small circle, lightsabres ignited. All around them, Death Watch members aimed blasters at them, ready to fire.  
“Well, well, look who we have here,” A voice said, they turned their attention to the ledge and saw a man, the only one without his helmet. He was armed but not with a blaster, but a saber and not just any saber, the legendary darksaber. Anya had heard stories about the darksaber. It was created by Tor Vizsla, the first Mandalorian to become a Jedi. It had been stolen from the temple after he had died, long ago. She never would have imagined she would ever see it for herself.  
“You’re a Vizsla I presume,” Ashoka said.  
“Pre Vizsla, at your service.”  
“If you could turn yourselves in that would be helpful,” Anakin said.  
“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, considering none of you will make it out alive,” Pre Vizsla spoke confidently.  
“Looks like we’ll have to do this the hard way,” Ashoka signed.  
They started shooting, the three of them deflected them, some hitting their attackers and some hitting the walls. Ashoka used the Force to pull out a pipe and knock out one of the shooters, which distracted the one standing next to them and gave Anakin an opening to take them out with his saber. Anya and Ashoka remained back to back, deflecting the blasts easily like they were pesky flies.  
Suddenly, Vizsla was in front of Anya, swinging the darksaber in front of her. She moved out of the way and attacked with her dual sabers but he blocked her. This was the first time she had fought against someone who used a saber but wasn’t force sensitive. Lightsabres were personal things, they were a Jedi’s life and in the old days, they would be the only personal thing a Jedi owned. But the darksaber didn’t belong to him, he didn’t hunt for the kyber crystal on Ilum and he didn’t put it together himself. A lightsabre was a Jedi’s ally, it was supposed to be used to protect the innocent, perhaps when it was first created that was the intention but not anymore. Pre Vizsla may wield it, but it didn’t belong to him and Anya was going to take it back.  
“You know, me and the Duchess aren’t that different,” he said while they continued to fight.  
“How dare you compare yourself to Satine,” she growled at him.  
“We both want what’s best for Mandalore,” he argued.  
“She wants peace, you only hurt people, that’s not how it works.”  
“She is weak, a coward.” His attacks became more aggressive as she tried to hold him back. All around her, Anakin and Ashoka fought against the other members  
“The only one who’s weak is you.” Anya pushed back as their sabers clashed. She could feel the heat of the blades on her face.  
“Countless Jedi have fallen to this blade, young one.”  
“And I won’t be one of them.”  
“That’s what they all say,” he laughed at her.  
“You think you’re the first to threaten me? I have seen more than you know, I have faced worse than you. I have survived all that and I’ll survive you.” As if a fire had been lit inside her, she pushed back with all her strength.  
She attacked with such force, she could feel the anger rising up inside of her. How dare he compare himself to Satine. How dare he call her weak. How dare he hurt innocent people in the name of peace. How dare he have the audacity to use a lightsabre that didn’t belong to him and how dare he think he could beat her. She saw red. Her body moved on its own accord as the years of training took over. The Force flowed through her, guiding her just as it did in the cell. She watched as his arrogance was morphed into fear as she wore him out. She saw her chance and deactivated one of her lightsabres. She reached out a hand and used the Force to twist the arm holding the darksaber, he cried out in pain and dropped the weapon. She kicked it out of his reach and crossed her sabers around his neck, trapping him.  
“One wrong move and you die,” she growled.  
“What are you waiting for?” he asked, the heat from the sabers causing him to sweat, or was it fear? She couldn’t tell.  
“If I kill you now, like this, you will be a martyr your people, and we can’t have that.” She closed her eyes and reached into the Force. “Now sleep,” she whispered, and he did just that, crashing to the floor in a deep sleep. She felt her body relax as the adrenaline came down. She looked behind her and saw her parents gathering the rest of the surviving members. Anakin was talking on his com, probably to Obi-Wan to tell him what happened.  
Anya went picked up the saber, this legendary saber that had a dark history. She held it tentatively in her hand like it was a living creature. It felt heavy, heavier than any other saber she had held. It was the saber itself that was heavy, it was the history, the lives it had taken like it was carrying around their lost souls. She wanted to smash it, to break it into a thousand pieces and then scatter them into space where they could never be used to hurt anyone again.  
“What do we do with it?” She asked, hoping the answer would be ‘destroy it’  
“We should take it back to the temple, have it put away in a vault,” Anakin said. From the way he was looking at it, she wondered if he too could feel the weight of the darksaber, feel it’s darkness. “That’s where it belongs, with the Jedi.”  
Soon, a ship arrived with Obi-Wan and some guards and taking the Death Watch members into custody. Ashoka, Anakin, and Anya returned in their separate ship, with the darksaber. When they returned to Mandalore, Satine thanked them for their service and decided, rather reluctantly, that any representatives who had not already returned home should do so and return at a later date. The disappointment was clear on her face and Anya felt bad for Satine. She put in so much work to just get the representatives to agree to set foot in the same room as their enemy and now it all seemed to be for nothing. As there was nothing more they could do, the four Jedi returned to their rooms to pack the few things they brought and be ready to return to Coruscant and wait to see where they would be sent next. Anya was about ready to leave when Satine came in.  
“Hello Dear,” she greeted. “Don’t forget to pack this.” She handed Anya the same box she did the night of the gala. Inside was the comb she had used to bring down the chandelier.  
“I can’t keep this,”  
“Yes, you can. My gift to you.”  
“Thank you, Satine.” She tucked the box into her bag and hooked her arm with Satine’s.  
The two walked arm in arm, enjoying the last few minutes they had, who knew when they would next be able to see each other. They took the long way to where the others would be waiting for them to leave. The rare times they had seen each other during the war, were mostly political or Jedi business, but this, right now, this was nice.  
“I’m sorry things didn’t work out the way you wanted them to.”  
“Well, you uncovered something much bigger, so I wouldn’t call it a complete loss. Besides, anytime I get to see you is good.”  
“I like getting to see you too.”  
“I hate you fighting in this war,” Satine signed.  
“Is that because you’re a pacifist or because of my age?”  
“Both but mostly your age. You’re a child you should be living your life.”  
“Maybe this isn’t the life my parents imagined for me, but it’s mine. I can’t stand by and watch them all go into battle without following. Besides, a master and a padawan must always be together. You help people your way and I’ll do it my way.”  
“Just don’t become exactly like your master.”  
“He’s one of the best,” Anya reminded her.  
“And you’ll be better.” It was nice to hear she had just confidence in her abilities. Anya tried to feel the same but there were times when she just wasn’t sure. Like when she pushed Poco too hard, for example, she knew the council members worried about her, and honestly, she couldn’t blame them, she worried about herself too sometimes. The fight with Vizsla wasn’t the first time she let her anger get the best of her. Yes, she worried but the fact she didn’t end him like she could have, like she wanted to, gave her hope. Jedi were compassionate and anger led to the dark side.  
When they finally reached the ship, Anya gave Satine one last hug. Anakin and Ashoka said their goodbyes, promising to come back if she ever needed them again. When Obi-Wan said goodbye, it seemed like there was more he wanted to say but he stopped himself. Satine also looked like she wanted to say something, but all she managed was a goodbye. The four of them boarded the ship and gave her one last wave before setting off.  
As they went into hyperspace, Anya’s thoughts went back to the box containing the darksaber. The council would want to put it in the vaults straight away and secure it so it could never be taken again. She wondered what other artifacts may be in the galaxy, what else should be locked away so they couldn’t hurt anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Anya always loved space travel. When she was little, she dreamed of the day she would be a Jedi master, traveling all over the galaxy. There was actually a planet close to them that she would have loved to explore, but Obi-Wan explained that they didn’t know about it and that they had to focus on the task at hand. When the war was over and she completed her training, she planned to go everywhere.  
Obi-Wan was discussing strategy with Cody while they waited for word from Master Jaro Tapal to arrive with his Padawan, Cal Kestis. Cal and Anya had been best friends since they were younglings. As they grew and became stronger, they dreamed about being an unstoppable team once they had completed their training. It had been a while since they had seen each other so she was actually looking forward to this mission… sort of.  
“Sir,” a clone addressed Obi-Wan with a salute. “General Tapal and his troops will be boarding in a moment.”  
“Thank you, “Obi-Wan turned to Anya. “Would you like to go greet them?”  
“Yes Master.”  
She made her way to where they she would be boarding. When the ship came in, she tried to control her excitement at the thought of seeing her friend. As came of the ship, she held it together, the image of a perfectly calm Jedi padawan. She bowed respectively to the two of them and they did the same.  
“Master Tapal, it’s an honour to serve with you again.”  
“And you Skywalker, how are your parents?”  
“They’re good, they’re serving in the outer rim,” she explained. Anakin had contacted her a day or two ago, promising her they were all okay.  
“Good to hear, where would I find you master?”  
Anya told him he was waiting on the bridge. Jaro thanked her and was escorted by a clone while Anya and Cal stayed behind. The two hugged each other tight , happy to see each other after so long and they did their signature handshake they had since they were children. Cal Kestis was human and brought into the order when he was very young like most Jedi. He had no memory of his life before the order but it didn’t bother him, the order was his family and the Skywalker- Tano family.  
“So how was Mandalore?” Cal asked  
“Good, considering what happened,”  
“I still can’t believe you got the darksaber back and fought Death Watch,” Cal smiled, impressed with his friend. “Sounds way more fun than Tatoonie was.”  
“How was it anyway?” she asked. Their mission was to take care of some pirates that were causing trouble. With the war going on the Jedi had been spread pretty thin, which meant crime was all over the galaxy and pirates were taking advantage of it. This was one of the rare times the council was able to send someone out to do something about it.  
“Sandy,” he wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I’m still finding it in my boots, I can see why your Dad hates it so much.”  
“He hasn’t set foot on that planet in so long, I still don’t know why he hates it much considering he grew up there.”  
They reached the bridge and saw their masters discussing strategy. Anya took a look at the hologram displaying the Separatists ships preventing the Republic from sending backup to their troops on the planet. Anakin always told her to try and think of these dilemmas as a game, he said it was easier to imagine yourself winning that way. However, if this was truly a game, she would lose. The Separatists had their way in completely blocked and if they didn’t find a way in soon then another planet would fall into the Separatist’s hands. It was missions like this that could actually tip the scale in the Republic’s favor, bringing them one step closer to ending the war, and after her time on Mandalore, she found herself wanting that more than ever.  
“Have we been able to identify any weak spots?” Cal asked.  
“Their new design for the battleships are significantly larger. The tricky part is getting in to deliver the aid to our troops. They’ve already shot down our other attempts. “ Obi-Wan explained.  
“What if we tried to distract them?” Jaro suggested. “We send a squad to act as a distraction and then while they’re busy we send the aid packages.”  
“Could work,” Cal agreed.  
“Could be risky,” Obi-Wan pointed out, he stroked his beard as he thought it over. “They’ll most likely shoot anything we send out.”  
“From what I know about the ships, they need a few moments to recharge, so what if we send out the squad to distract them and use up the power and then send the aid while they’re recharging,” Cal suggested.  
“It would be really tight but if we got them out the second they started recharging it could be possible,” Anya looked to the masters to see what they thought. They seemed to be coming around to the idea but she could still sense their uncertainty. “We just have to make a big enough distraction that they use all their power.”  
“And you believe you can manage that?” Jaro asked.  
“Oh I assure you she’s perfectly capable, Skywalkers are known for their distractions,” Obi-Wan sighed.  
“I thought it was for our good looks and charm,” Anya smiled, turning to Cal. “Want to be my co-pilot?”  
“Count me in, just take it easy on the tricks and spins, okay?”  
“Awww you’re no fun.”  
Sometime later Anya and the troops were getting ready to head out. As she prepared herself she thought about how she would carry out the plan. This wasn’t the first time she had led a squad, she had done it a handful of times but she didn’t feel completely confident. She could handle herself no problem, she never doubted, having trained in combat for almost her whole life. What she doubted was her ability to lead others. She grew up watching her parents do it which was both inspiring and intimidating. She shook her head, now was not the time to wallow in self-doubt, there was too much riding on this.  
“Okay men, the plan is to keep their attention as long as possible. We want them to shoot at us as hard as they can so they’ll need to recharge,” she briefed the troops. “As soon as we give the signal those of you taking the aid packages need to be out of here. This is very time-sensitive, every second counts, but I know we can pull this off.”  
“Ready when you are, Sir” they saluted her.  
“Let’s move out then.”  
The ships headed out and Anya ordered them into position. They weren’t even in the sky for a moment when the Separatists began shooting. The ships flipped and zoomed all around, dodging the shots. Anya flew the ship with great skill, she had been taught by one of the best pilots in the galaxy of course. Her co-pilot on the other hand was not enjoying himself. Anya’s flying was skillful but it was also a terrifying experience, Cal had lost count of the times they had been involved in a crash which she would only call rough landings. Next time, he promised himself, next time he would say no… probably.  
“How long do we have to keep this up?” Cal asked.  
“Shouldn’t be much longer,” she assured him, dodging more blasts. She started to notice their attacks seemed to be slowing down. “Caleb, your chance is coming up, get ready.”  
“We’re ready to go on your mark, Sir,” he replied over the comm.  
“Almost…” she waited until the right moment and they saw their chance. ”Now Caleb, go now.”  
“Yes Sir.” Not a moment later the ship carrying the aid packages flew past them. When they were able to get past the enemy ships, Anya could hear the troops cheering over the comms. She felt a rush of pride, hopefully now their troops could get the upper hand.  
“Good job, Anya,” Obi-Wan said over the comm.  
“Thank you Master but it was a team effort.”  
“Come back in and we’ll plan the next move.”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Thank the Force that’s over,” Cal signed, looking forward to getting off the ship.  
“Don’t be so dramatic, that was pretty tamed.”  
“You and I have very different definitions of tamed.”  
Back on the bridge, Obi-Wan and Jaro waited for the return of their padawans. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief to hear the plan had worked. He knew he shouldn’t worry this much about her, he had worried about Anakin a lot during in his padawan years, especially when he was flying, and it seemed this ran in the family. Perhaps part of his concern was that he had people to answer to this time, with Anakin he was solely responsible for him, but now he shared that with Anya’s parents. Perhaps he was worried should anything happen to her, Anakin and Ashoka would lose faith in him.  
“I understand your concern, Master Kenobi,” Jaro spoke softly. “I worry constantly about Cal. The Order has never faced such a conflict and they are still very young.”  
“No children their age should have to go through this,” Obi-wan sighed.  
“This war will pass and when it does they will be stronger than even us.”  
“I just hope it doesn’t take too much from them.” It was then that Obi-Wan saw one of the enemy ships fire and hit Anya and Cal’s ship.  
“We’re hit,” Cal called over the comms.  
“Dame it, we’re losing power fast,” Anya said through gritted teeth, she had to think fast. Their best chance was if she was able to get them into the planet’s atmosphere and try to guide the ship in as best she could.  
“Anya, can you get back safely?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“I don’t think so Master, I might have to land on the planet.”  
“We don’t know what’s down there.”  
“Well, we’re going down fast and we might not have a choice,” it was then that the communications were cut off. They entered the planet’s atmosphere and Anya tried her best to land as safely as she could. Once they crash-landed and as the dust settled, Anya slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The planet they had landed on was full of greenery and they had landed in the middle of a dense forest, it was actually quite beautiful. Before the controls died, it said at the atmosphere was breathable which was a massive relief.  
“Cal, you okay?” she called out.  
“I hate your flying,” he called back.  
“Okay, but that was not my fault and you have to admit this could have gone a lot worse,” she pointed out. “We can breathe this atmosphere so let’s get out and take a look.”  
They climbed out and checked out the ship. Considering the hit they took, it could have been worse. Anya started fiddling with the controls hoping to get the communications going so she could call Obi-Wan. Like her father, Anya was quite skilled with electronics and would often take things apart and reassemble them for fun, but there was only so much you could do when half the controls were almost completely fried.  
“Do you think there’s anyone around here?” Cal asked.  
“Not sure, but I’m sure we can handle whatever’s out there, but hopefully we shouldn’t run into anything if I can get this thing working,” she replied. It was then she heard something rustling in the bushes. Spoke too soon, she thought, grabbing her lightsabres.  
They took a few steps forwards when a small bird flew out. The two looked at each other and laughed at their own paranoia. They were about to turn back to the ship when they sensed a presence around them. Suddenly a dozen or so Togrunta jumped out of the surrounding forest, pointing spears at them, some growled and bared their teeth at them. Anya had seen her mother do this a handful of times in her life, each time was when she thought she or her father were in serious danger. This was not good.  
“Still think we could handle them?” Cal asked casually.  
“Please shut up,” she growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Anya and Cal's handshake would be the one Peter and Ned use in Spider man homecoming because that's a cool one. Hope you like this chapter, more on the way.


End file.
